Clash of the Worlds
by Lina324
Summary: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Eragon and twilight (with a new addition, the Kanes) meet in a coincidence meeting(or was it?). The only problem is when all these power races meet from different worlds troubles begin to arise. Find out what happens when all these stories meet in The Clash Of The Worlds.(Warning Twilight characters are mostly killed.)
1. We were beaten to the punch(Percy)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters minus one.

_This is Thought.__**  
**_

**This is authors note.**

this is normal.

Percy's POV

I walked down a dark ally in the southern streets of New York, Riptide out.

Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper were with me. Chiron had told us there had been some attacks around the area and that they only happened at night.

So here we are walking by the bay. Usually I'm fine with being by the ocean at night but here it was just plain creepy.

The docks were creaking in the wind and the shadows seemed to loom at us.

Soon we came to an old abandoned warehouse sitting on top of a creaky old dock.

Every instinct in my body screamed _'run away!'_ but I couldn't run I had given Chiron my word I would get rid of these monsters.

These monsters had preyed on mortals which was weird because most just prey on demigods.

I glanced over at Annabeth. She had her knife gripped in her hand her knuckles white from holding it so tightly.

I advanced slowly. I pushed the door to the warehouse open. Frank raised his bow, Jason and Hazel their swords, Piper her knife and Leo made his hand burst into flame.

The door fell off. I saw figures moving in the I saw seven people standing over two dead bodies.

"Shame we hadn't gotten here earlier." One of them said. A girl tugged on his sleeve," Harry we have company."

All of them whirled around fast. Frank shot and arrow at them and I charged. They whipped out sticks and stuck them out. A white flash and I ran into an invisble barrier.

One girl looked worried like she was frightened not of us but of our presence. Somehow she looked oddly familiar.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The red-headed boy asked. "Who are you?" I asked. S_o witty right?" _"I asked first he said through his teeth.

"Well seeing that I have a big sword and you have a little stick I don't think you are on even footing." I retorted. He looked at his friends then they burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked. "Little stick." He wheezed. I figured this would be a good time to attack.

The barrier was still their so I started calling on the water. My friends got ready to go under.

I crashed the wave on top of them. When the wave receded they were still there though had stopped laughing.

The water merely fell right around them where the barrier was. All it was get my friends incredibly soaked. I got the water of them easily.

The girl who looked worried. Stepped up to the black haired boy. She laid a hand on his shoulder and said," Harry we should go. Now." The way she said it was like she was urging him.

"Hold on." the black haired boy said. "I want to know why they are here first." "Harry we should go now. Before more join us."

Harry ignored her."Why are you here?" He asked in his heavy british accent. "He is here for the same reason you are. Now let's go."

The girl said more urgently looking behind us then at the sky. "We are here looking for a friend." I answered.

"You won't be looking for a friend with the weapons your carrying. If you are looking for vampires we already took care of them so you can leave." a red head girl said. I heard footsteps in the distance.

" Harry now" the black hair girl said forcibly," They are coming and you aren't supposed to meet them." " I'm not done talking." Harry whispered back. "We can talk some where else now leave." She urged.

He ignored and instead talked to us," Your not human so what are you?" He asked. "Who are you?" Anabeth retorted.

The girl gave up on Harry and instead turned to us. "Go now. More emposuas are coming. These have powers you can't defeat you must leave now Percy. Tell Chiron it is taken care of just run." She pleaded.

" How do you know us?" I asked this getting weirder but I wasn't leaving till I found out was going on. She ignored the question and grabbed the others there.

With a snap they vanished all except three. In seconds she came back. Suddenly a roar was heard from above. "Shit." She cursed under her breath.

She jumped into the sea but before she did " Leave." The top of the warehouse was blown off and a blue dragon and green dragon appeared in the sky.

** I know it makes very little sense. This kinda a me what you think needs improvements I should be updating soon. **


	2. I fly into a very stinky city(Eragon)

_ancient language is in this font._

_this is mind speak_

**A/N is in this font**

**_This is the dragons voice._**

Disclaimer: I do not own eragon, pj,hp, or twilight.

Eragon's POV

One minute I was flying with Arya across the Varden mountains the next I was flying over some really strange, stinky city.**(no offense New York)**

I looked at Arya and she was as confused as I was suddenly a girl with black hair and blue eyes flew up to us on a white dragon that in the moonlight seemed to be all the colors of the rainbow.

"Eragon! You and Arya have land. Dragons aren't known here. Follow me." She screamed above the wind.

I didn't know who she was or where I was or even how she knew our names but I followed her. I had no better idea and the fumes were choking. **(Again no offense New Yorkers) **

Saphira and Firen went into a steep dive behind her and landed on a creaky wooden dock. She dismounted and took out a sword out of no where. She wasn't looking at us but straight ahead.

"_I will not hurt you. You must dismount quickly and bring out your swords. You must act quickly there will be time for questions later." _She spoke in the ancient language.

I dismounted warily and took out my sword and Arya did the same. "_Saphira and Firnen fly low and fly fast. There are woods due east of here. Hide there you must not be seen." _she whispered.

**_"Should we?"_ **I merely nodded. They took off into the air and flew fast until they were out of sight.

She sheathed her sword and said," Put your swords away. Do not speak until I tell you and say nothing about you or your world or anything about yourselves understand. I will tell you what to say via mind." She paused," Sorry I'm so harsh but trust me it is for your own safety for you do not belong here. Nothing personal well I'll explain later just keep your minds open."

I let down my mind barriers. _"Eragon? Are you sure about this?" "No but what choice do we have?_

I tried to search or at least find her mind. I couldn't instead I found 14 inside where she was taking us and 14 more approaching fast.

They were all strange minds neither human nor elven. I began to touch their minds when a sharp clear voice in my mind said,_" Don't"_ "_Why not?" "Because they will feel you. They won't be able to know who but they will feel you. Oh and guard your minds again a mind reader is approaching."_

I told Arya and she guarded her mind at the same time as me. The girl shoved open the door to the creepy warehouse.

She groaned." Didn't I tell all of you to leave?" "Yeah but I'm not leaving till I find out who in the Hades are you people." A boy with black hair and green eyes said.

"And neither are we." Another boy with messy black hair, green eyes and something on his eyes. "What are you keeping from us Eve? And who are they?" A red haired girl said.

Eve that was her name. Eve smiled and said," They are rather like you. They are just traveling ones. This is Eric and Annie." She pointed to us.

_Just go with it._ "Am I missing something here?" A black-haired boy responded. "Yes, yes you are Percy. Now if neither of you are leaving can we please at least this conversation somewhere else like a café or something before more come and turn this into a complete fiasco?" Eve said.

"NO" They all said. "Look whoever is coming I would like to meet them because I want to know who the hell are you people." A blond-haired boy told her.

"No you look Jason Grace. You have no idea what the hell is going on here and you have no idea what things would happen if you guys found out who each other is and if you need an idea, it will make the Gaea look as harmless ad Snow White you understand me?" Eve said walking up Jason.

Jason backed up and a girl beside him with choppy brown hair started playing with her sleeve. "Don't you even think about taking that knife out Piper." The girl looked shocked and stopped playing with her sleeve.

Suddenly there was a creak in the door. Eve's eyes flashed. 'Hide' she mouthed to everyone. A girl put on her cap.

One turned into a small creäture. Five slid into the sea after the black-haired boy. The others became invisible.

Eve rapped us on the head and after a warm sensation I was invisible. The door opened and and 10 pale people walked in followed by four giant wolves.

They saw Eve who was the only one not invisible. One of the pale guys with his arm around a pale girl hissed," Jessica." _  
_

"Ah Edward how lovely to see you again." Her tone was cold. "What are you doing here?" "The same as you." She replied her tone even colder.

"There were others. 9 are in here. 5 below us. Who are they?" He hissed.

"Still got the mindreading powers I see." Eve said. Then it clicked she was warning us.

Then Eve turned to the red-haired pale girl. "Alice surely you could have foreseen that this encounter would not end well."

"I did. I told them. They are prepared and we will win." So she was a fortune teller I thought.

_They all have incredible speed and strength. Some have extra powers. They can be only be killed by cutting them into pieces and setting them on fire._Eve or Jessica spoke in my mind.

I carefully thought about the my sword. My blade would be perfect. _Don't kill them unless I tell you. They are also vampires._

What is a vampire? I thought. Oh well. "Why didn't you let us handle this?" Edward said in disgust looking at the bodies I failed to notice.

"They were our friends and could not help themselves." A brown hair girl clinging to his arm said.

"Preying on innocent people? I was only to happy to slaughter them myself. After all the less of you the better." Eve said coldly.

"We have feelings and we care about things to. You think we are heartless creatures? You have no heart." Edward hissed walking closer.

Eve/Jess laughed. "I have no emotional heart yes but technically you have no working heart and if you can call what have 'feelings' . All you do is say I love you and whine all the time. You say Bella is your life now well I'm sorry but you and her need to sort out priorities."

"At least we can love." Bella snapped. "If you can call that 'love'. All you do is whine and complain about blah, blah, blah. Oh the Voulturi are coming. Lets try to talk instead of fighting. I'll just hide our minds so the are forced to surrender." Jess/Eve mocked. "Oh Edward save me. Oh Jacob save me." She pretended to faint.

The big shaggy wolf growled. "Oh shut your trap Jacob. You can't deny it is true. Especially with you and Edward fighting over her all the time. For gods sake get a life." She snapped at the dog.

An older man stepped up. "Now Jessica you might like our kind but it no need for this violent way."

"Oh Carlisle you're so wrong and you shouldn't have come. Now I suggest you leave now or you all might end up as a pile of ash. So scurry along." Eve told the old man.

I was amazed by her rudeness. "I don't think so. We are not leaving till we see who did this. I want to see who killed our cousins" Edward snarled.

One of the vampires suddenly stepped forward," Everyone just calm down." I immediately felt calm and all my other feelings washed away.

Edward and Bella shoulders relaxed, and even the wolves seemed calmer. "That won't work on me Jasper you know that." Eve snarled.

I couldn't tell why she was so mad. "I had to try." Jasper said. "Now please tell us who killed my cousins."

"Fine. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna come out." Eve said and one by one they reappeared.

**Sorry I had to end there or I would have gone on forever. I will have more dialouge with all the characters I'm just setting the scene. Please Review the more the reviews the faster I write.**


	3. Revised I got attacked by a vampire(Luna

**I redid the last part of this chapter because I read it recently and realized how utterly bad it was. The part I redid will be mark in bold.**

Luna's POV

I watched as the others slowly appeared. I followed there example. I had known Eve for years, she had never acted this way before.

She had never told me about any of the stuff, and as much as I wanted to find out over the years I had learn to trust her judgment. When she told me to go I was willing but the others refused.

Now I was curious. The new strangely pale people and wolves started to snarl. Well not all of them. One of them turned to Eve. "Who are they?"

"People. Now why don't we go to a nice hotel and talk about this in the morning. If you haven't noticed it is late and some humans need to sleep." Eve said.

"So mature, making jokes about us." The plain brown haired girl snapped. "Shut up. and it would be better so everyone can calm down. It would best be in the morning so everyone can calm down."

"Let's do it, Edward we want to find information, it is best not to start a fight." Carlisle told him.

Suddenly I relaxed and I watch everyone do it to except Eve. She glared at one vampire who shrugged. Then Edward tensed again. "No I will not do what SHE wants."

"It is best. Now what hotel do you want to go to Jess?" The older one said. I don't get why they called here Jess.

"Thank you. There is a nice one down the street. Why don't you run there and we will meet you?" Jess asked.

One of the pale people was about to retort but Carlisle gave him a warning look. They zoomed out of the warehouse down the street.

"Thank god. You guys can come out." Eve hollered. Eric and Annie came out, the five under the deck rose from the water dry. The girl took off her invisibility cap. We were missing one.

Harry stepped forward, "Don't. " Eve told him. She scooped up a bug and tapped it on the head. The baby faced chinese boy stood up. "Thanks"

"No problem." She turned to the seven. "You guys don't have to come. In fact I prefer it."

"Nope we are tagging along." The blond boy said. A blond girl spoke up," Hey weren't you the girl who lived in the big house um what's your name, Ivy."

"Yep."Eve replied.

"Then why..."

"I'll talk in the morning. Now let's go." SHe turned to us. "22nd street, Hilton hotel, suite 218 and 19" I nodded and grabbed the others hand and we disapprated.

We came out in front of the Hilton Hotel and asked for suite 218. The clerk woman gave us directions so we went down the twisty hallways.

The others went to the various bathrooms or the lobby. Neville and I went towards the suite and he went inside 219.

**I am re-doing the whole end of this chapter because I re-read it and it is horrible.**

I went inside 218, but someone was waiting for me. It was the white pale guy from before. Before I could pull my wand out he had me pinned against the wall. "Your going to pay for the death of my kind." He growled.

His hand tightened around my throat and my vision got blurry. His hand tightened my vision turned black. I heard a loud _Bang._

He let go and I crumpled to the ground taking deep breaths of air. Eve, Ginny and Hermione had walked in. Eve was livid.

She went over to the pale guy laying on the ground, and punched him hard in the face. He stood up and aimed for her but she moved took out a sword and cut his hand right off.

I thought it was going to be disgusting but nothing came out of the wound. It was kinda like china breaking."It'll just reattach. You wouldn't dare kill me."He snarled.

"No but I will do this. " She light the fire place and threw his hand in before he could stop her. He howled in pain but she didn't care and threw him into the other suite.

"Watch your backs carefully." She said and tossed me my wand. "The others are in there suites 's go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow" And with that she went into bedroom and shut the door.

**Please review! Sorry it is bad. Don't worry there will be a lot more interaction in the next me if you think I should add the Kanes. I cannot write if I don't know so tell me whether you think I should put the Kanes from the Kane chronicles.**


	4. Piper's POV

**I'm adding the Kanes to this story, since no one told me no or yes.I will try to make this chapter a lot better then the last. If I fail, please tell me. Hope you enjoy!**

Piper's POV

I lay awake in my bed, with Annabeth, and Hazel snoring on either side of wasn't like I was uncomfortable. I was in the most plush bed you could imagine. I lay awake wondering who the hell the other people were.

Then again there was Ivy/Eve/Jess. All I knew was there was something fishy going on, and it wasn't Percy. I got out of bed and put on my pink bunny slippers, and walked onto the balcony.

I laid down on the cold concrete, looking at the moon. The stars twinkled above me. I glanced and saw someone on the balcony right next to mine. It was Jason.

I see him and wave him over. Now most people would walk around or need some-kind of ladder. But not Jason. He just floats over being the son of Zeus and he lands on my balcony and lays down next to me barely brushing me.

"Couldn't sleep either?"He asks me. I nod, "To busy thinking." "Same, but it will be alright." Jason says unsure. 'You think?" I ask. "Yeah," He says more certainly.

He puts his arm around me and I move closer to him. We don't talk, just watch the sky. "What if... What if it isn't ok?" I ask him. He sighed, "It will be okay, as long as we are together."

He leans over and his lips meet mine. We stay like that for what seems like forever, but he soon draws back and we watch the sun rise. We hear Percy wake up and he floats over to his balcony and pretends he was there the whole time.

I walk back into my suite just as someone knocks on the door. I open it and Eve/Jess/Ivy is standing there. "Good your awake." She says, " Get the others if they want breakfast."

"What no 'Good Morning' or 'Hello'?"I ask. She grimaces, "Well it isn't a good morning, and I thought I wouldn't waste time on greeting. So good bye." she left and went to the boys suit.

I shut the door and shook Hazel and Annabeth awake. "Get up if you want breakfast." I tell them. Groggily they get dress and walk down to breakfast.

The pale empousai from last night and the empousai-killers, with Eric and Annie, were already there with Ivy. Two people, a boy and a girl walked into the lobby. Other than them the lobby was deserted.

Ivy noticed them and cursed, "What's today's date?" she asked. Someone answered her. "Could this day get any better?" She asked got up and talked to the two.

They soon followed her and came over. She introduced them as Sadie and Carter Kane. They sat down and as they did the boys came down. They sat on the remaining chairs and we sat in silence until Ivy spoke up.

"Let's go outside shall we?" she said and so we followed her outside one after the other.

**I know it's short but I've got writers block. It might be a little while before I update again. Please review!**


End file.
